Reading percabeth's best moments
by Percabethlover3641
Summary: The gods and demigods starts reading a book written by none other than Aphrodite. What is the book about? Percabeth moments!
1. Chapter 1

**_Diclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the books. It all goes to Rick Riordan._**

** Chapter 1**

**Percy's POV**

I was walking with annabeth to go down to the beach. We aren't going in the water (well Annabeth isn't it too cold for her to swim, because its winter.)

Anyways i was about to dive in the water when a bright light appeared and i had the feeling of falling.

When I landed I noticed that we were on a couch on olympus.

I helped Annabeth up and waited for Annabeth to ask the questions.

"May we ask why we are here?" Annabeth asks.

"We do not know why-" Zeus was cut off by a blinding light.

7 of our friends were in a giant dog pile.

"Ow, where are we?" Hazel asks.

"Oh good you are all here, well I was very bored so i wrote this book-" Aphrodite starts to say.

"You wrote a book?" Athena asks.

"Yes, its about all the good percabeth moments, and I flashed all you guys up here." Aphrodite says.

I look around and see that its all of the 7 of the prophecy and also Nico and Thalia.

"So shall we begin, I love a good love story." Aphrodite says.

"Okay who will begin?" She asks

**Nobody's POV**

"I'll will, I always wanted to know about you guys." Piper says.

"There is a note from my mother." Piper says

**_This is right after percy killed the minotaur, Here are percy first thoughts of Annabeth. Young love!_**

**The monster was gone**

**The rain had stopped. The storm still rumbled,but only in the distance.I smelled like livestock and my knees were shaking**.

"Wimp." Ares says.

"Hush it Ares he just watched his mother get taken and then kill the monster with its own horn with no training." Aphrodite said

"You what!?" the demigods that didn't know what happened said.

Percy squirms a little with all the attention.

**My head felt like it was spliting open**.

"Ow, that must of hurt." Leo says

"No duh, you idiot" Thalia says.

"Hey, now. No need to be rude." Leo says

**I was weak and scared and trembling with grief**.

Ares was about to say something when Aphrodite hit him with her shoe.

**I'd just seen my mother vanish.I wanted to lie down and cry,but there was grover,needing my help,so I managed to haul him up and stagger down into the valley, towards the lights of the farm house.**

Annabeth smiles "you looked so worn out walking down to the big house" she says.

**I was crying calling for my mother, but I held on to grover-I wasn't going to let him go.**

"You are way to loyal, but it saved us all so many times." Nico says.

**The last thing I remember is collapsing on a wooden porch, looking up at a celling fan circling above me, moths flying around the** **yellow light, and stern faces of a fimiliar-looking beared man and a pretty girl, her blond hair curled like a princess.**

"A princess?" Annabeth asks percy

Both of their faces turn a shade of bright red with the other demigods laughing like there is no tomorrow.

**They both look down at me, and the girl says, he's the one. He must be."**

"Oh he's the one alright, annie." Thaila says.

and there faces became a even deeper shade of red.

"Why do I have th feeling that we are going to be like this for the whole book." Percy asks Annabeth

**"Silence,Annabeth," the man said. "He is still him inside."**

"I'm going to go do something don't read without me." Aphrodite says and she flashes out.

A few minutes later she came back with three old women.

"Hello demigods and gods and goddess, Aphrodite asked us if we could put a twist with this story telling. We think it would be a good idea to do it,so we present you 7 year old Percy and Annabeth." The fates say.

"Now these two will not remember what happened, but young percy will know that he is important and not to listen to his step-father, Gabe." They say

"We shall be gone enjoy you reading." They say as they flash out and two young kids replace them.

"Were I'm I-I?" PJ(Percy jr.) studders out.

"You are on olympus." Hestia answers.

The gods and demigods exept Percy jump not knowing she was there.

"Olympus? Whats olympus?" Percy asks.

"The home of the gods." AJ says looking at PJ.

"What is that?" AJ asks PJ pointing at a mis-colored part of his skin.

Older percy gets up and walks over.

"Okay I'm going to try to explain this to you, okay?" Percy asks PJ

"Okay." PJ says

"Now, you are demigod half human half god, okay. You are in the future, and I'm you in the future. so I know were you got that bruise is from and the broken rib." Percy says.

"What?" PJ says eyeing Percy with scared eyes.

"Lot to handle I know. but all you have to know is that you're in the future and we are reading about our quest." Percy says.

"Okay. I think I got it. . . . . Maybe." PJ says.

"If you are me, do you know if smelly gabe goes away?" PJ asks percy.

"he goes away in a few years, but mom finds someone that takes good care of her." Percy says.

"Thats good, I never want to leave mommy alone with him." PJ says.

All the other demigods watch PJ in wonder, here he is seven years old already worried about his mother, before himself.

"Young demigod come over here I will explain more." Hestia says.

PJ walks over and sits down at the hearth and starts talking with Hestia.

"What I'm I doing here? It looks different." AJ says.

"Well we are reading about well. . .um... I don't know how to explain it." Annabeth says.

"Annie doesn't know something." Thaila says with fake shock.

"Don't call me Annie." Annabeth says.

"Thaila? You were just turned into a tree, how. . ." AJ says.

"there was a quest to find The golden fleece and here I am." Thaila says.

"So I'm guessing that me and the boy are from the past and we are going to read something."  
>AJ says.<p>

"Yep" Frank says.

"What are we reading?" AJ asks.

"Ha, well you see we are here to read about you love life." Hazel says.

"My What!" AJ says.

"Yep, that boy over there is your future boyfriend and we are reading as Aphrodite would put it Percabeth's best moments." Leo says.

Everybody laughs at AJ face.

Pj walks over to

"Okay I think I understand now, so what are we reading." PJ says looking at everybody and stops at AJ.

"Do you know?" He asks

"Wow even at this age he looks at Annabeth for answers." Nico says.

"Don't ask." AJ says as she walk over and sits by Bigger Annabeth and Thaila.

"What did I do?" PJ asks.

"Nothing, how about you follow along and guess." Hazel says.

"Okay." PJ says as he takes a sit by Bigger Percy and Jason.

"Okay I'll start again." Piper says.


	2. Chapter 2

** Chapter** 2

**Nobody's POV**

"There's another note from my mom." piper says.

"Wait, just asking here, but why is there notes when you can ust tell us in person." Leo says.

"because I wanted to." Aphrodite says.

"Anyways." piper says

**'Percabeth**_** and grover are heading into the**_** underworld,**_** oh what a wonderful moment this is.'**_

"Hold up, I go into the underworld with him." AJ says pointing at PJ

PJ looks at AJ looking a little hurt.**Mist curled off the filthy water. Above us, almost lost in the gloom, was a ceiling of stalacties. Ahead, the far shore glimmered with light, the color of poison.**

**Panic closd up my throat.**

"you felt like that to?" Annabeth asks Percy.

"Yeah, it was bad, it felt like I couldn't breath" Percy says.

**What was I doing here? These people around me. . . they were dead.**

"Really? Never would have guessed that!" Thalia says.

"Thaila, give my son some slack he was 12 years old and just learned about our world." Poseidon says.

"Sorry." Thalia says.

**Annabeth grabs hold of my hand.**

Aj's face goes red and glares at Pj, but he doesn't notice.

"I was wondering what was going to happen." Hazel says

"What do you mean?" Frank asks her.

"Well you know the books about their best moments and well... it was written by lady Aphrodite and all, so something like that would fit well?" Hazel says clearly not able to explain it.

**Under normal circumstances, this would have embarrassed me, but I understood how she felt. She wanted reassururance that somebody eles was alive on this boat.**

"What about grover, Annabeth?" Thaila asks.

"You could have grabbed his hand instead, I mean you knew him longer. Is it possible that you liked Percy a few days after meeting him? Thaila says with a smirk on her Annabeth's faces go bright red.

"Um...Percy was standing closer at the time." Annabeth says

"Oh, I see you wanted to stand closer to the boy you liked." Thalia says trying to stop herself from laughing.

"Shut up Thalia." Annabeth says looking away from everybody trying to hide her blush.

"No worries Thaila, we learn when Annabeth starts liking Percy soon. Some chapter will be in her POV." Aphrodite says.

"Wait, What!" Annabeth says.

"Okay... I have an idea. i'll read next." Leo says while grabbing the book.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer:_**_ I don't own any of the characters or the words in bold_**.

**Chapter 3**

**Nobody's POV **

"So, I'm gonna read now." Leo says

"There is another note." he says

_**'Percy was tricked into drinking a magical drink and well... the results came out a little fuzzy.'**_

"What?" Frank asks

"Let's just say, frank you aren't the only one that turned into a animal." Annabeth laughs

"It was not funny." Percy says.

"I'm just going to say this now, I'm very confused." Leo says

**When I twisted, so did the furry ctitter in the mirror. I was...I was...**

**"A guinea pig" C.C. said. "lovely, aren't you?" "Men are pigs, Percy Jackson."**

"You got turned into a guinea pig?" Jason asks.

"Yeah, but it was not funny at the time." Percy says

"Dude, that...I don't even know to begin on that." Jason says.

"The book cuts off mid-sentence." Leo says

"What? I was bored, i just skiped to where Percy sees Annabeth." Aphrodite says.

**Annabeth's voice called: "miss C.C.?"**

** C.C cursed in ancient greek. She plopped me into the cage and closed the door. I squealed and clawed at the bars, but it was no good. I watched asC.C. hurriedly kicked my clothes under the loom just as Annabeth came in.**

**I almost didn't recognized her. She was wearing a sleeveless silk dress like C.C.'s only white.**

"Oh My gods, he was checking her out." Leo says

"Shut up Leo." Percy says

**Her blond hair was newly washed and combed and braided with gold. Worst of all, she was wearing makeup, which I never thought Annabeth would be caught dead in. I mean, she looked good. really good.**

"Dude, You're a guinea pig, and you pretty much just called her hot." Jason says.

Both Annabeth's went red while Percy got an idea.

Percy told PJ something and both smirked.

Percy picked him up and put him on the floor. he started walking to Annabeth and he fell and "twisted" his ankle.

"Ow, ow. help me it hurts." PJ cried.

Annabeth pickes him up and huges him

"Annabeth nice" PJ says while hugging Annnabeth.

"Annabeth?" PJ says

"yeah?" She asks.

PJ says something in her ear.

"Percy Jackson! You did not just tell your 7 year old self to ask me if i I thought you were hot!" Annabeth says.

"maybe" Percy says.

"Thats all for that moment, but there is another note." Leo says.

"But what happens,how does percy turn back to percy?" Piper asks

"Annabeth saves him." Aphrodite says

"Now one with the story." Aphrodite says.

_**'Annabeth hears some singing and almost dies, but Percy saves the day.'**_

"I didn't save the day really. I saved Annabeth, sure. Oh, I get without Annabeth I would be dead, Then I wouldn't be there for the prophcey and bunch of stuff would happen. Is that right?" Percy askes

"Sure, lets go with that." Nico says for everybody

I** blinked hard. When I opened my eyes, all I saw were sirens-ragged vultures with human faces, ready to feed on another victim.**

**I pulled Annabeth back into the surf. I couldn't hear her, but I could tell she was screaming. She kicked me in the face,but I held on.**

"Well than." Leo says

**_'Annabeth keeps hurting Percy and almost hits a under water mine. Bla bla bla'_**

**The water! Sound didn't travel well underwater. if I could submerge her long enough. I cold break the spell of the music.**

"Where are you again?" Piper askes.

"Siren bay" Percy and Annabeth say in sync.

"Oh." Piper says

**"Of course, Annabeth wouldn't be able to breath, but at that moment, that seemed like a minor problem.**

"What! you could have killed my daughter!" Athena screams.

"Mother, he saved my life. if he didn't do that the sirens would have killed me." Annabeth says.

Athena calms down, but still glares at Percy.

**I grabbed her around the waist and ordered the waves to push us down.**

**We shot into the depths-ten feet, twenty feet. I knew I had to be carefu because I could withstand a lot more pressure than Annabeth. She fought and struggled for breath as bubbles rose around us.**

**Bubbles**

**I was desperate. I had to keep Annabeth alive. I imagined all the bubbles in the sea-always churning, raising. I imagined them coiming together, being pulled toward me.**

**The sea obeyed. There was a flurry of white, a tickling sensation all around me, and when my vision cleared, Annabeth and I had a huge bubble of air around us. Only our legs stuck into the water. **

** She gasped and coughed. Her whole body shuddered, but when she looked at me, I knew the spell had beed broken.**

** She started to sob- I mean horrible, heartbroken sobbing. She put her head on my shoulder and I held her. Fish gathered to look at us- a school of barracudas, some curious marlins.**

**Scram! I told them**

"Thats where I heard that rumor!" Poseidon said

everyone looks at him like he came from a different planet.

"What? rumors spread faster than river currents, underwater." He said

"Thats all for that moment" Leo says

"I'll read next." Thalia says with a smirk on her face.

"Oh no, I'm kinda scared." Percy says.

"You're scared, I'm shocked." Nico says.

"Why?" Frank asks.

"Thalia, wanted to read." Nico says with a smirk.

"OW!" Nico yelles

"Thats what you get." Thaila says after shocking him.

"Whatever, just read." He says


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the words in bold_**

** Chapter 4**

**Nobody's POV**

"Okay" Thaila says

**_'This is the moment when I came up with the name Percabeth'_**

"What moment can that be?" Annabeth asks

"Lets read and find out." Thaila says.

**The crowd didn't want to be quiet,but Annabeth made herself heard: "we couldn't have done it without somebody else! We couldn't have won this race or gotten the fleece or saved Grover or anything! We owe our lives to Tyson, Percy's..."**

**"Brother!" I said, loud enough for everybody to hear. "Tyson, my baby brother."**

**Tyson blushed. The crowd cheered. Annabeth planted a kiss on my cheek.**

"I forgot I did that." annabeth says

"I forgot too." percy says

"So, Annabeth. Did you do this because you liked him?" Thaila asks

"Shut up Thaila." Annabeth says

"You didn't say no." Thaila says

Annabeth mumbles under her breath

"you know I was going in order of their age, but I can't wait any more. Time for Annabeth's POV!" Aphrodite says

**Annabeth's vision tunneled.**

**Percy smiled at her- that sarcastic, troublemaker smile that annoyed her for years but eventually had became endering.**

"I don't think I want to read the rest of this." Thaila says

"It's way too... how do I say it? barf worthy? yeah barf worthy." Thalia says

"Pass it to me." piper says

**His sea-green eyes were as gorgeos as she remembered.**

"Um..." PJ says

"So, you think my eyes are gorgeos?" Percy asks with a smile on his face.

"Shut up." Annabeth says

"Oh gods! This is where I was-no not this. I remember what I was thinking you can't let them hear that. mostly Thalia, she can't know that-.

"Oh my gods! Annabeth, really? You really liked him since you where-" Piper says after reading ahead.

"Shut up!" Annabeth says.

"Sorry, but really?" Piper asks

"Yeah, I guess." Annabeth said

"Lady Aphrodite, please you can readthis moment out loud, but not with Thaila hearing it." Annabeth said

"fine, only because I love this moment, but you and Percy have to leave I want to see the other you's reactions without you in the room. oh, and they have to sit by each other." Aphrodite says

"What! NO!" AJ yells.

"Its either you sit by him or suffer from Thaila teasing us for the rest of our lives."Annaeth says.

"Whatever." Aj says siting by Pj.

"Okay you three out." Aphrodite says.

"See you guys soon." Percy says.

**His dark hair was swept to one side, like he'd just come from a walk on the beach. he looked even better than he had six months ago-tanner and taller, leaner and more muscular.**

Pj looks ak Aj and smiles

"I never said anything really to you. I'm Percy." Pj says to Aj.

"Annabeth." Aj says.

**Annabeth was too stunned to move. She felt that if she got any closer to him, all the molecules in her body might combust. She'd seretly had a crush on him since they were twelve years old. last summer, she'd fallen for him hard. they'd been happy cuple for four months-and then he'd disappeared.**

"They never stay." Aj mumbles

"What did you say?" Pj says.

"nothing." She answers.

"But I thought I heard you sa-AAHHHH! Stop! Please I won't do it again." Pj screams.

"Whats going on?" Aj says

"Help him!" She yells

"I think is a flash back or something." Aj says

'But, why would he have any flash backs?'She thinks


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters**_

** Chapter 5**

** Nobody's POV**

"Whats going on?" Percy asked running in.

"Crap! No!" Percy says

"What do you know whats going on?" Aj asks

"I need my mom." Percy says.

"Why?" The gods ask

"She is the only onle that I know that can stop this." Percy says.

Zeus snaps his finger and Sally appears out of no where.

"Oh, Percy where I'm I?" Sally asks

"Your on olympus, but Alot of things happened and past me is here and he is having one of the fits." Percy rushes out.

"Oh,let me see him." Sally says rushing over.

Sally picks him up and starts mumbling things to him.

"Momma? is that you?" Pj asks

"i'm your momma, just the one in the future." Saly says

"Oh, well this is Annabeth, she nice sometimes. can you keep this between us momma, but she scare me sometimes. All she do is glare at me and I did nothing to her momma I promise." Pj says rambling on till he fell asleep.

"So, you must be Annabeth from the past?" Sally asks

"yes, ma'm." Aj says

"No need for that. I know right now you don't like him, but in the future you almost my daughter by law. Only by law though, I considered you my daughter for awhile." Sally says

I never sad I didn'r like him" Aj mumbles

Sally smiles but says nothing.

"thank you." Aj says to sally.

"For what?" Sally asks.

"For staying." Aj says

"Oh, hun." Sally says sadly and she huggs Aj.

"I'm I the only one wonder what happened to Pj?" Annabeth asks

Percy looks around and notices he won't get out of not answering.

"It was a flash back from when gabe hurt me." Percy whispered.

"Do you have them anymore?" Piper asks.

"No they stopped after awhile" Percy says

Not a second goes by when The fates apear in the room.

"We must take the children back to there times, they will not remember this intill the right moment,but be prepared. More guests will be apearing throughout the reading, these two may come back also." the fates say.

"Pj wakes up and gets out of Sally's arms. he walks over to Aj and shakes her hand.

"It was nice to meet you scary girl." Pj says

"Is that what you are going to call me?" Aj asks

"Yeah, I can't think of anything eles." pj says.

"Your brain is full of seaweed." She deadpans

"Oh, look of acting all-um-um-wise, yeah wise." pj says

"Seaweed brain!" Aj says

"wise girl!, That not fair, mine sucks." Pj says.

The fate dissapear with them and the room goes quite.

"Oh my gods!" Annabeth laughs.

"I know right." Percy answers.

"What are you two going on about?"

"The nicknames. We never changed did we?" percy says

"Nope." Annabeth says.

"So, can I come back in now?" Thaila asks clueless of what she just missed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the words in bold.**_

_** Chapter 6**_

_**Nobody's POV**_

"Soooooo, we didn't finish reading the moment yet." Leo says to Annabeth

"Whatever, just read it, but so help me Thalia if you drag out what is about to be read..." Annabeth lets the threat hang in the air.

"Yeah, whatever Annie, just read it." Thalia says.

"Okay, pass it here." Piper says.

**During their separation, something had happened to Annabeth's feelings. They'd grown painfully **  
><strong>intense — like she'd been forced to withdraw from a life-saving medication. Now she wasn't sure which <strong>  
><strong>was more excruciating — living with that horrible absence, or being with him again.<strong>

"Are you sure you are talking about medication? It sounds like you are talking about drugs. Which is okay Annie, we can get you help. The first step in recovery is admitting the truth." Thalia says faking sympathy.

"Shut up, I'm not on drugs." Annabeth says.

"Hold up, whats going on. Who are you talking about? I kinda missed the first part of this moment." Percy asks.

Every on facepalms at his question.

"She is talking about you idiot." Nico says.

"Ohhhhh, that makes sense, gosh no need to be so mean." Percy says.

"I live of mean, what do you expect? kiddness? rainbows? Why don't we just add glitter into the mix as well." Nico says.

"Who pissed in your cheerios?" Percy asks.

"shut up." Nico says.

"Alright, you just had to ask." Percy says with a smirk.

"Okay." Piper says as she starts to read again.

**The praetor Reyna straightened. With apparent reluctance, she turned toward Jason. **

**"Jason Grace, my former colleague..." She spoke the word colleague like it was a dangerous thing. **  
><strong>"I welcome you home. And these, your friends — " <strong>

**Annabeth didn't mean to, but she surged forward. Percy rushed toward her at the same time. The **  
><strong>crowd tensed. Some reached for swords that weren't there.<strong>

"Oh, gods please don't do what I think you are about to do." Thalia says.

"You might want to plug you ears." Piper says to her.

"Thanks, future sister-in-law." Thalia says with a smirk.

"What?!" Jason and Piper say in sync.

They look at each other and blush.

"Um? Just read Piper." Annabeth says.

**Percy threw his arms around her. They kissed, and for a moment nothing else mattered. An **  
><strong>asteroid could have hit the planet and wiped out all life, and Annabeth wouldn't have cared. <strong>

**Percy smelled of ocean air. His lips were salty. **

"TMI, Annabeth, TMI!" Thalia yells.

"I thought you had you ears pluged." Annabeth says

"And miss out on good blackmail, Ha, I think not." Thalia says.

**Seaweed Brain, she thought giddily. **

**Percy pulled away and studied her face. "Gods, I never thought — " **

**Annabeth grabbed his wrist and flipped him over her shoulder. He slammed into the stone **  
><strong>pavement. Romans cried out. Some surged forward, but Reyna shouted, "Hold! Stand down!" <strong>

**Annabeth put her knee on Percy's chest. She pushed her forearm against his throat. She didn't **  
><strong>care what the Romans thought. A white-hot lump of anger expanded in her chest — a tumor of worry <strong>  
><strong>and bitterness that she'd been carrying around since last autumn. <strong>

"I'm sorry Annabeth, I missed you from the moment I woke up." Percy says

"It wasn't your fault percy." Annabeth says

**"If you ever leave me again," she said, her eyes stinging, "I swear to all the gods — " **

**Percy had the nerve to laugh. Suddenly the lump of heated emotions melted inside Annabeth. **

**"Consider me warned," Percy said. "I missed you, too."**

"You know, I was scared for Percy's life when he laughed." Leo says

"Yeah, I think we were all worried." Jason said.

"Why?" Percy asks

"Um, Annabeth is one of the scariest person we ever met." Leo says.

"Oh." Percy says

"Thats all there is for this moment." Piper says.


	7. Chapter 7

**_ Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the words in bold._**

__** Chapter 7**

** Nobody's POV**

"Okay, I'm going to start reading it pass it here." Hazel says.

"There is a note from lady Aphrodite." Hazel says.

**_"Before something great happenes everything falls apart. Just like Percy and Annabeth find out."_**

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Piper asks worry plain on her face"

"Yes, I would like to know also." Athena says worried for her daughter.

"Well maybe if you be quiet we'll find out." Poseidon says.

**Annabeth was dimly aware of the Argo II hovering to a stop about forty feet from the floor. It **  
><strong>lowered a rope ladder, but Annabeth stood in a daze, staring into the darkness. Then suddenly Percy <strong>  
><strong>was next to her, lacing his fingers in hers.<strong>

Hazel and Nico look down, remembering what happenes next.

**He turned her gently away from the pit and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her face in **  
><strong>his chest and broke down in tears. <strong>

**"It's okay," he said. "We're together."**

"As long as we're together." Annabeth says to Percy.

**He didn't say you're okay, or we're alive. After all they'd been through over the last year, he knew **  
><strong>the most important thing was that they were together. She loved him for saying that. <strong>

**Their friends gathered around them. Nico di Angelo was there, but Annabeth's thoughts were so **  
><strong>fuzzy, this didn't seem surprising to her. It seemed only right that he would be with them<strong>.

"Thanks." Nico says quietly

"Nico you are important, without you helping us the world would have ended." Percy says and everyone nodded their heads in aggrement.

"There's another note." Hazel says.

_**"Bla, Bla, Bla. backstory, Bla. No percabeth, Bla."**_

**Nico had just reached the ladder when a sharp pain shot up Annabeth's bad leg. She gasped and **  
><strong>stumbled. <strong>

**"What is it?" Percy asked. **

**She tried to stagger toward the ladder. Why was she moving backward instead? Her legs swept out **  
><strong>from under her and she fell on her face. <strong>

**"Her ankle!" Hazel shouted from the ladder. "Cut it! Cut it!" **

**Annabeth's mind was woolly from the pain. Cut her ankle?**

"Oh, thats not what I ment." Hazel says.

**Apparently Percy didn't realize what Hazel meant either. Then something yanked Annabeth **  
><strong>backward and dragged her toward the pit. Percy lunged. He grabbed her arm, but the momentum <strong>  
><strong>carried him along as well. <strong>

**"Help them!" Hazel yelled.**

"Thankyou, daughter of Pluto, for trying to help." Athena says.

Hazel smiles sadly and noddes

**Annabeth glimpsed Nico hobbling in their direction, Hazel trying to disentangle her cavalry **  
><strong>sword from the rope ladder. Their other friends were still focused on the statue, and Hazel's cry was <strong>  
><strong>lost in the general shouting and the rumbling of the cavern. <strong>

**Annabeth sobbed as she hit the edge of the pit. Her legs went over the side. Too late, she realized **  
><strong>what was happening: she was tangled in the spider silk. She should have cut it away immediately. She <strong>  
><strong>had thought it was just loose line, but with the entire floor covered in cobwebs, she hadn't noticed that <strong>  
><strong>one of the strands was wrapped around her foot — and the other end went straight into the pit. It was <strong>  
><strong>attached to something heavy down in the darkness, something that was pulling her in.<strong>

"Curse her, I shall kill her and force her to stay in the darkest pits of tartarus!" Athena yelled

"You can't, it goes against ancient laws." Zeus says.

"I-I-I..." Athena trails off.

"Wow, I never seen her like this." Poseidon says.

"What? Sad?" Apollo asks.

"No, quiet." Poseidon says with a smirk.

"It happenes to you son too." Athena says.

"You think I don't know that?" Poseidon says sadly

Hazel opens the book and starts to read.

**"No," Percy muttered, light dawning in his eyes. "My sword. . ." **

**But he couldn't reach Riptide without letting go of Annabeth's arm, and Annabeth's strength was **  
><strong>gone. She slipped over the edge. Percy fell with her. <strong>

**Her body slammed into something. She must have blacked out briefly from the pain. When she **  
><strong>could see again, she realized that she'd fallen partway into the pit and was dangling over the void. <strong>

All the demigods looked down, all of them blaming themselves in some way.

**Percy had managed to grab a ledge about fifteen feet below the top of the chasm. He was holding on **  
><strong>with one hand, gripping Annabeth's wrist with the other, but the pull on her leg was much too strong. <strong>

**No escape, said a voice in the darkness below. I go to Tartarus, and you will come too.**

"Shut up you old spider!" Percy yells

"Its okay, Percy." Annabeth says to him.

** Annabeth wasn't sure if she actually heard Arachne's voice or if it was just in her mind. **

**The pit shook. Percy was the only thing keeping her from falling. He was barely holding on to a **  
><strong>ledge the size of a bookshelf. <strong>

Annabeth smiled alittle a Percy in thanks, and he returned the smile.

**Nico leaned over the edge of the chasm, thrusting out his hand, but he was much too far away to **  
><strong>help. Hazel was yelling for the others, but even if they heard her over all the chaos, they'd never make <strong>  
><strong>it in time. <strong>

**Annabeth's leg felt like it was pulling free of her body. Pain washed everything in red. The force of **  
><strong>the Underworld tugged at her like dark gravity. She didn't have the strength to fight. She knew she <strong>  
><strong>was too far down to be saved.<strong>

"Don't say that Annabeth, well I mean don't think that." Leo says.

**"Percy, let me go," she croaked. "You can't pull me up." **

"I will never let you go, Annabeth." Percy says

**His face was white with effort. She could see in his eyes that he knew it was hopeless. **

**"Never," he said. He looked up at Nico, fifteen feet above. "The other side, Nico! We'll see you **  
><strong>there. Understand?" <strong>

**Nico's eyes widened. "But — " **

**"Lead them there!" Percy shouted. "Promise me!" **

**"I— I will." **

**Below them, the voice laughed in the darkness. Sacrifices. Beautiful sacrifices to wake the goddess.**

"I hate her, that stupid-"**(The following sentence has been cut off for the rating of this fanfic)**. Hazel yells

Everyone looks a hazel in shock for what she just said.

"What? She deserves what I said." Hazel says to them.

**Percy tightened his grip on Annabeth's wrist. His face was gaunt, scraped and bloody, his hair **  
><strong>dusted with cobwebs, but when he locked eyes with her, she thought he had never looked more <strong>  
><strong>handsome. <strong>

Thalia was too sad to maka a comment at what Annabeth thought, and Percy didn't even notice.

**"We're staying together," he promised. "You're not getting away from me. Never again." **

**Only then did she understand what would happen. A one-way trip. A very hard fall. **

**"As long as we're together," she said. **

**She heard Nico and Hazel still screaming for help. She saw the sunlight far, far above — maybe the **  
><strong>last sunlight she would ever see. <strong>

**Then Percy let go of his tiny ledge, and together, holding hands, he and Annabeth fell into the **  
><strong>endless darkness.<strong>

"Well,-" Zeus gets cut off with a blinding flash.

After it dims down everybody's widen in shock.


End file.
